Far away
by ColibriBlack
Summary: Songfic de Edward y Bella. Situado en Luna Nueva, antes del reencuentro. Los sentimientos de él cuando tiene que alejarse de Bella por su seguridad, pero no puede estar sin ella, así que decide volver a su lado.


**Hola a todos!**

**Estaba escuchando esta canción y sentí la necesidad de escribir. Sin darme cuenta, me imaginé a Edward pensando en Bella. Está situado en el 2 libro, Luna Nueva, cuando Edward abandona a Bella para protegerla, pero no puede estar sin ella y está pensando en volver (antes de que Rosalie le cuente la supuesta muerte de Bella). La canción es preciosa, de Nickelback, y os recomiendo que la escuchéis (si no la conocéis, en YouTube es muy fácil encontrarla). Os daréis cuenta de que es perfecta para ellos, al menos a mí me lo parece. Es el primer songfic que escribo (tampoco suelo leer muchos)... y espero que os guste!!!**

**Disclaimer: (casi me olvido! xD) los personajes no son míos, obviamente, sino de Stephani Meyer, y la canción es de Nickelback, un grupo que realmente merece la pena!! **

**Las partes en cursiva son la letra de la canción, está en inglés, pero si queréis que la traduzca, sólo tenéis que pedirlo ;) Ahora sí... que disfruteis!!**

Edward&Bella----Far away (Nickelback)

_This time, this place, misused, mistakes_

Había desaprovechado tantas oportunidades, había cometido demasiados errores. Ahora, de vuelta en este lugar, empezaba a darse cuenta. En este momento, empezaba a comprender que se había equivocado. Nunca debería haberse marchado, nunca debería haber intentado alejarse de ella.

_Too long, too late_

La había dejado sola, triste, herida. Durante demasiado tiempo. Él se había marchado, dejándola atrás.

Y quizás ahora era tarde, demasiado tarde. Quizás había tardado demasiado en volver. Porque ahora, tal vez ella no lo necesitara.

_Who was I to make you wait?_

Al fin y al cabo, no podía esperar otra cosa. Se había ido, la había abandonado. Y ella no tenía por qué esperarlo. Él no tenía derecho a esperar que ella todavía pensara en él, que todavía lo recordara.

_Just one chance, just one breath. _

Y, sin embargo… si aún pudiera tener una última oportunidad, un instante, para explicárselo. Un momento para ellos dos, solos. Una última mirada de sus ojos.

_Just in case there´s just one left._

Si tan sólo quedara una posibilidad, aunque fuera la última. Aunque nunca más volviera a verla. Necesitaba ese último momento con ella, desesperadamente. Sólo para saber si ya estaba todo perdido.

_Cause you know, you know, you know…_

Porque, por más que hubiera querido engañarla y, sobre todo, engañarse a sí mismo, no había podido. En el fondo, sabía que no era buena idea, que nunca funcionaría. Aquellas palabras le habían sabido muy amargas cuando las pronunció, pero no tanto como la mirada de ella. Le había creído.

Pero, aún así, él estaba seguro de que ella sabía la verdad. En el fondo, siempre la había sabido.

_I love you, I have loved you __all along_

La amaba. Nunca podría dejar de quererla. Por más que dijera lo contrario, nada cambiaría. Ella siempre estaba en su memoria, en sus pensamientos. Desde el principio. La veía en cuanto cerraba los ojos, por más que intentara evitarlo. Y, realmente, no quería evitarlo. No quería olvidar el rubor de sus mejillas, la chispa de sus ojos, su sonrisa. Su olor…

_And I miss you, been fa__r away for far too long,_

Y la echaba de menos, tan dolorosa, tan desesperadamente. La recordaba a cada instante. Y deseaba volver, para estar a su lado.

Estaba demasiado lejos, no por la distancia física. Estaba demasiado lejos porque, con cada instante que transcurría sin ella, su vida parecía más vacía. Y los días pasaban, arrastrándose, hiriéndolo cada vez más con su ausencia.

_I keep dreaming you´ll be with me and you´ll never go _

Y él no podía dejar de soñar con ella. Con sus dulces ojos y su pelo suave. Con una vida distinta, en la que estuvieran juntos para siempre. En la que nunca tuviera que alejarse de su lado.

_Stop breathing if I don´t see you anymore_

Porque, sin ella, todo carecía de sentido. No podía soportar la idea de no volver a verla. El dolor lo dejaba sin aliento cuando pensaba que nunca volvería a hacerla sonreír, nunca oiría sus risas y sus suspiros. Porque saber que ella reiría y sería feliz, sin él, era agonizar lentamente, sin terminar de morir nunca.

_On my knees, I´ll ask__ last chance for one last dance_

Y necesitaba saber si ella sentía lo mismo. Si su vida estaba vacía sin él, igual que la suya. Si lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente como él a ella. Porque él nunca podría vivir en un mundo en el que ella no existiera. Necesitaba preguntárselo, oírselo decir a ella. Porque, si ella estaba tan desesperada como él…

_Cause with you, I´l__l withstand all the hell to hold your hand._

Él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Lo que fuera, con tal de protegerla, de evitar que sufriera. Con tal de que ella fuera feliz, podría soportarlo todo. Por ella sería capaz de condenarse, sólo por estar a su lado, por cogerle la mano.

_I´d give it all, I´d give for us__, give anything but I won´t give up _

Así que haría cualquier cosa, lo que hiciera falta. Cualquier cosa… excepto darse por vencido. No podía dejarla, si ella todavía lo quería en su vida. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para recuperarla.

_Cause you know, __you know, you know_

_I wanted__, I wanted you to stay_

Porque él quería quedarse a su lado, no apartarse jamás de ella. Era todo lo que deseaba, estar con ella. Y necesitaba saber si ella también lo quería a su lado.

_Cause I needed, I need to hear you say_

Porque, ahora, después de tanto tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que fue un error tratar de alejarse de ella. Era imposible sobrevivir sin tenerla junto a él. Pero necesitaba saber qué quería ella. Necesitaba que ella se lo dijera.

_That I love you, I loved you all along_

Si todavía lo quería. Si podía quererlo, pese a todo. Si quedaba un resquicio de esperanza para ellos. Necesitaba que ella le dijese que no había cambiado, que aún lo amaba.

_And I forgive you for been away for far too long_

Y que le perdonaba por haberse marchado, por haber intentado engañarla, por haberla dejado sola. Por no estar a su lado, por hacerla sufrir con su ausencia tanto como él había sufrido. Por equivocarse, intentado anteponer su seguridad al amor.

_So keep breathing_

Y, así, él podría seguir adelante. Recuperarse, y volver a su lado, en vez de morir lentamente de dolor.

_Cause I´m not leaving you anymore_

Y no volver a alejarse nunca. No separarse de ella jamás. Protegerla, y estar con ella siempre que lo necesitase. Amarla para siempre.

_Believe it, hold on to me, and never let me go._

Y esperaba que ella fuera capaz de creerlo, de perdonarlo. De volver a confiar en él, para que él pudiera agarrarla y no soltarla nunca. Para que ella nunca le permitiera volver a marcharse. Para quererla. Para estar juntos eternamente. Para siempre.

**Nunca está de más un review para dar vuestra opinión... pliiis!! Sobre todo porque estoy un poco insegura, nunca había escrito nada parecido... es mi primer songfic, la primera vez que escribo algo tan... "dulce", y la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja!!! Así que os agradecería muuchísimo vuestra opinión :D**

**Muchos besitos a todos y mil gracias por leer!!!**

**Sam.**


End file.
